Second Chances
by drarryxalways
Summary: Harry wants a nice relaxing 8th year, but of course not everyone can get what they want. Where does Draco fall into the story? You'l just have to find out. (rated m for later chapters) :)
1. Chapter 1

_Harry_

I wasn't sure that going back at the school was what he had wanted, but Hermione had been very persuasive in the matter. We hadn't finished their schooling, and although they we were all known as those who helped save the world (Golden Trio) and would have been accepted into any job force they applied for, Hermione wanted to us to finish our schooling and earn our way in the wizarding world the proper way. Ron had rolled his eyes at that comment, but agreed with her.

So here hear we sat, in a compartment towards the back of Hogwarts Express, silent except for the turning of pages made by Hermione. She and Ron were of course holding hands and in Hermione's other hand was one of her favorite books, "Hogwarts A History". I had been more than a little shocked and thrilled when they finally got together. They had tried to keep it a secret from Molly but in the heat of the moment had locked lips before entering the newly restored (slightly bigger and put together) burrow.

It was the night of their return from Australia, Hermione had restored her parents memories -they weren't too happy with her at first even after she explained her reasoning- and brought them back to London, but not before they did a little bit of site seeing and enjoying the feeling of freedom after the war.

That was a fun experience to be a witness too, watching Ron's ears burn brightly and Hermione just stumble over her words for the first time since we had all became friends.

Molly was overjoyed to say the least.

"Hermione Dear, you look absolutely radiate! I trust the trip went well then?" Molly had commented after the initial shock and joy of witnessing their moment of passion. Hermione blushes and murmurs a quick "yes, thank you." While Ron's ears had been just as bright as his hair, before wrapping an arm around his mum and Hermione. I had somehow managed to squeeze past the three of them and step inside. Knowing full well that they may never let go.

Molly had been hugging everyone exceptionally tight and was almost too afraid to let go since the loss of Fred, George was never home, always at the shop. Molly had been upset at first until she understood that they all grieved a little differently.

I was worried for George, but I knew that he would eventually be okay. At the thought of George and Fred I felt the near constant ache of pain and guilt in the bottom of my stomach.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked breaking my contemplation. I loo up from the ground completely unaware that I had stopped staring out the window.

"Hm?" I muse.

Hermione frowns.

"I asked if you were okay?" She's got that concerned look about her face and I just barely refrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"Yes I'm fine Hermione, why do you ask?" I lie smoothly, just as I have done for the past few months. The war had taken something from me, I wasn't sure what but I could feel a great huge emptiness. My world was completely dark.

"Are you sure, you had that look that you always get when you're in deep thought about something painful." She chose now to be observant. This time I really do roll my eyes, but before I can say anything, Ron butts in.

"Honestly Hermione, if he says he's okay, he's okay. Leave him alone, will you." Ron says, giving me an understanding look, and I nod slightly in his direction and turn to look out the window again. Hermione huffs out in annoyance, and mutters something about " _boys_ ," and goes back to reading.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts is remotely silent until the sky begins to darken and the train starts to slow.

I get up to retrieve my robs from my trunk and pull them out and suddenly I'm hit with a wave of nausea and a mind-numbing headache, I'm dizzy and my gums ache. Instinctively I touch my forehead before realizing that it can't be the connection between Voldemort.

"Harry!" Hermione Exclaims loudly and I wince.

"Not so loud Mione, please." I say grasping my head.

"What's wrong is it you scar?" She asks, I feel her hands gingerly removing mine to replace them with hers and I can hear the frown in her voice.

"No it's not my scar, it's just a really bad headache, and I feel nauseous." I say, as another wave of it hits me.

"Do you think you could hold off until we reach the castle, we're almost there." Hermione says she's at my ear, as I have laid back down on the seats, my legs bent at the knees, I'm too tall to be laying down completely. A thought comes unbidden into my mind, when did I have a growth spurt? The thought is very unwelcome in my mind.

"I think so." I close my eyes as the small light that's in the compartment is now way too bright for me to even glance at.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I hear Ron ask worriedly, I think Hermione shrugs but I'm not sure. Her response comes moment's later.

"I have no idea. . ."

When we reach the station I'm all but ready to get out of the tiny compartment, but Hermione holds me down and says we should wait until everyone has made it into the castle before she sends her patronus to Headmistress McGonagall, I groan out in pain. The headache seems to be getting worse and my stomach continues to turn.

"If you feel the need to puke I transfigured one of my quills into a bucket." Bless Hermione and her clever mind, because as soon as she finishes her sentence I turn my head and retch into the bucket. I have had nothing to eat so it's a dry heave and it burns my throat.

"The train is almost empty," Ron says concern etched into his voice. I groan again and turn my head up towards the ceiling, eyes clamped shut, and hands on my stomach.

We wait for what seems like an eternity before Hermione says the spell for her patronus. I can sense the power behind the spell and it makes me want to throw up again, but I hold it back. Not wanting my throat to burn again.

There's more waiting, and finally when I feel like I can at least open my eyes again McGonagall has arrived inside the train, right outside our door.

"Harry?" She's instantly alert and concern is also evident in her voice. I must look terrible.

"We don't know what happen, one minute he was fine and then the next he was in terrible pain. He threw up once but it seemed like forever before he stopped. He has a really bad headache and says that the light is way too bright for his senses." Hermione is breathing in a gulp of air having said that in just one go.

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey," the Headmistress says clearly not likely the way things seem to be going.

"Can you walk Mr. Potter?" She asks.

I want to say yes, but the words don't come and I only shake my head. Defeat evident on my face.

"Not to worry, dear. Hermione cast a levitation spell and we'll get him there as soon as we can." McGonagall is back to the authoritative voice, but concern lies underneath it.

"Yes Headmistress." Hermione does as she's told and casts the spell, I feel nothing, but I know I'm moving.

I don't know how much time has passed but once I'm in the infirmary I nearly pass out from the tone of lights in the room.

"Oh dear, class hasn't even been in session yet and he's already injured. What did you do now Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey's voice is light and open, and for a moment I'm happy to hear that, that hasn't disappeared, even after the war.

"Not now Poppy, he's showing signs of a late transformation. I need to speak to Albus to make sure, but please help him as best as you can first." McGonagall is tense, and I can tell that there is a slight jump in her heartbeat. Odd. When had I been able to hear heartbeats?

"Set him over there dear, I'll check over him and make sure he is comfortable. You two should join the feast. I'll alert either of you when we have discovered what is going on with Mr. Potter." Pomfrey say's and obediently though slightly unsure Hermione and Ron leave. Their footsteps fading away as they walk back down into the great hall.

"Madam Pomfrey do you mind turning down the lights?" I ask tired of keeping my eyes closed, "Maybe it'll help with this headache." I muse out loud.

"Of course, I'll get you a potion for that headache it should clear it right up." Pomfrey whisks away and I hear rustling around in her office, and soon she'd right beside me. I open my eyes and take the potion she has holding out in front of me, and the minute it's all gone I feel the effects of it. My headache is gone, but the nausea and the dizziness, along with my gums aching is still there, though not entirely prominent.

"Better?" She asks noticing my relief surely.

I nod.

"Right, if you don't mind laying back down, I just need to do a once over and then we wait for the information McGonagall needed to retrieve." Pomfrey waves her wand over my body and gasps, and I'm instantly more alert.

"What is it? Was I cursed or something?" I ask nervously. I can Pomfrey wants to tell me what she found, but she says nothing. Instead she's staring at whatever she found.

"We will wait for the Headmistress." And she walks away.

I'm way more alert now.

 _McGonagall_

"Are you certain Albus?" I ask warily. Poor Harry he never seems to catch a break.

"Oh I'm quite certain Minerva, that gene runs all through out the Potter's bloodline, I was sure that it had skipped over our dear Harry as he had not shown any signs. Usually they show up when they reach their age to attend Hogwarts, 11, yet he had not. I even ran the tests myself, nothing."

"Could it be a fluke?" I ask and Albus just grins in that knowing way, if he was here I would do something about that damn look. "Albus this is serious, this year was supposed to be a year of relaxing for the students. Nothing funny." I sit perplexed. How did this happen?"

"Minerva, I'm fully aware of the situation at hand but you are just going to have to tell him and let him decide on what he does with the information, sometimes when one goes through something as drastic as a war it can wake a near dormant gene in ones bloodline." Albus says and disappears into one of the many picture frames. I groan out load, and sigh. He has a point at least, the crazy old kook that he is. Rolling my eyes, I sigh again and stand up.

I have to rely the news to Harry at some point, but I assume it should be sooner rather than later.

Harry

"I'm a what?" I'm sitting up, the movement making me dizzy again.

"You're a Velaire, it's a wizard born Vampire slash Veela," McGonagall said sitting down in the chair beside the bed, my head is reeling. I've never even heard of that.

"I've never even heard of that before." I say my musings a loud, hoping for an explanation, "A wizard born Vampire slash Veela," I elaborate. McGonagall nods in understanding.

"It's very rare but Albus assured me that that is what is going on with you. Your transformation has begun, over the course of the next few days you'll experience things that you have yet to comprehend. I suspect that the minute you tell Miss Granger, she'll do research. I know very little as we have not had a student in Hogwarts for a very long time. I'm thinking the 16th century." She says eyes glazed over a little in deep thought. It's a new side to the Headmistress that I haven't seen, and with the information I was just given I can understand.

"Why me and not my father?" I ask after a little bit of silence.

"It's not from your fathers bloodline, it's your mothers." Pomfrey spoke up then, I didn't know she was still in the room.

"Oh." I frown how could that be? She was a muggleborn wizard.

"I should worn you, that the changes you go through may be excruciating. Your body will definitely be different, and you wont need your glasses. Actually since the lights were bothering you, you may not need them at all now. That part may be done." McGonagall says suddenly, slightly nervous.

"Oh, okay." I take of my glasses and gasp, everything is so clear it takes me a moment for my eyes to refocus. I can see everything, little specks of dust and the aura of both witches in the room. The school itself looks slightly alight with magic, I smile amazed at how beautiful everything around me is and elated to know that I no longer have to wear my glasses.

"Well can you see?" Pomfrey asks concerned.

I smile and nod, too amazed to speak.

"Good!" She says happily.

"I need to go down to the feast, but Harry I would like you to stay in here, I can have a house elf bring up food and have Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger join you if you'd like. I'm sure you would like to tell them this exciting news." McGonagall stands up and is already almost to the door, when I respond.

"I'd like that, thank you Professor." I don't realize my slip up until her lips are a thin line. "Sorry, Headmistress." She nods curtly, and is out the door.

"Are you feeling Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asks me suddenly, concern still etched into her slightly wrinkled features.

I take a moment to assess my body and come to the conclusion that my headache is no longer there but my limbs ache, and my stomach is very empty.

I voice out my assessment and she smiles softly, " I'll summon a house elf then, you lay down and rest. I'm sure you'll be needing it." And she's gone again.

I sit and think about my situation, warily I sigh. There's always something going on, and I can never seem to catch a break. I'm sure Mione'll have a field day with this one, a rarity, I scoff and glance around once more. The castle is really beautiful it has this warm glow about the whole building and I wonder if it's always been there all along or if it's because of my inheritance of the Velaire.

It was little while later when Ron and Hermione came bouncing through the doors, both holding very similar looks of concern, and once more I was relieved to know that I had such amazing friends. I figured the Headmistress hadn't told them anything, as it was my news and they should hear it from me, but the moment I lock eyes on them I feel my nerves building.

"The Headmistress tells us that you have something you'd like to share with us, something about being a rarity. What does she mean by that?" Ron is the first to speak which shocks me because it's usually Hermione.

I look at them both and sigh, I guess its now or never.

"I'm a Velaire." I say and they both look confused.

"A What?" Both blurt out.

"A Velaire. It's a vampire veela hybrid of some sort. I have both bloodlines flowing through me, it's a very rare creature. McGonagall said that you, Hermione, might need to do some research to help me figure this all out. She doesn't know much about them, since they're so rare." I explain, Hermione's eye's light up instantly at the thought of something new to research.

"Of course Harry, anything to help you out. Is that why you're no longer wearing your glasses?" She asks observing my face and soft smile graces her features.

"I no longer need them to see, isn't that great!" I exclaim happily, I always hated those things.

"Of course Harry!" Hermione mirrors my happiness, and I take a chance to glance at Ron and he's looking at me curiously.

"Ron?" I ask softly, " You alright?"

"Hm, what, oh yeah." He stumbles out and I frown.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why now?" He asks

I'm stumped with the answer because I have no idea, hopefully the research Hermione does can at least help a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry_

It was weeks before my body had stopped changing, the pain had been unbearable and I had made a promise that I wouldn't ever feel that type of pain ever again. It was worse than the hit from Voldemort, when he thought he'd killed me. He did, but I had managed to come back and save the world from the dark.

My body was completely alien to me.

I had grown several inches, almost giving Ron a run for his money, or so Hermione had said. I blushed at the comment because I wasn't used to being this tall. I think I was even taller than bloody Malfoy, though I wasn't sure because I hadn't seen him since the summer.

I couldn't remember a time when I had to duck to enter the boys dormitories before now. I understand why Ron was always complaining whenever he forgot to duck, the doorway wasn't the softest things to bump your head on.

Ron thought it was amusing when it happened which was right after I was found fit to leave the infirmary. I had felt on top of the world to discover that I was taller, and completely unaware that I may have to duck when I went under the door leading into our rooms.

"Harry mate you alright?" he said around chuckles, I had snickered and thrown my pillow at him.

"M'alright," I said rubbing my forehead trying to rid the ache I now felt. I rolled my eyes, great, it'd been a while since I had a headache. Pomfrey had said that although my transformation was nearly complete I would probably get the occasional headache. Pomfrey had given me the same headache potion on one condition, that I don't over use it because it was easy to get addicted to. I agreed.

Among the current height difference, my canine's had elongated which had been the most shocking, and even McGonagall had been surprise when she saw that I now had a nice pair of vampire teeth, though they were a tad longer than usual vampire teeth. That was probably the Veela blood mixing in. They weren't always around which I was grateful for because how would I explain that I now had vampire teeth protruding in my mouth?

My facial features had altered some too, my jaw was sharper than what it had been. My cheek bones were slightly higher, and my eyes were alight but definitely greener than usual. A deep sea green.

I also had inherited a nice set of wings, that had been the most excruciating experience than anything else, sure my gums aches but that was nothing compared to the moment they started to sprout from my shoulder blades. At first it was just a tiny little sensation of something sticking out, they itched for a little bit and then the pain came, and I was suddenly engulfed by beautiful raven colored wings. They wrapped around my body in a protective manner before spreading out.

They were beautiful and Pomfrey had been in such shock that she'd fainted. I'd tried not to laugh but it slipped out. Right at that time Hermione and Ron had been on their way into my own private bedroom (that had been McGonagall's idea) seeing as I couldn't be in the infirmary once school started because there was bound to be student's coming in and out.

My body was on high alert after my wings made their appearance and when they entered I'd accidently flown across the room towards the window and had gone to open it before Pomfrey had managed to relax me some. It was an odd experience and Pomfrey had to give me some anti-anxiety potion because it would dilute the Veela blood some because that was what was moving my transformation along.

Since then I hadn't been able to make them come out, I haven't had much alone time to just get adjusted to my new body.

Or my cravings.

Since I was still initially a wizard I still needed food a lot more to counter the cravings for blood and maintain my energy levels but because I was now a Velaire I now needed blood to survive. I hadn't been excited about that aspect of my transformation because there was no way I was going to be drinking from anyone human even if I could control the hunger I now felt, there was also that possibility that I could drain someone entirely. I wasn't a killer, not if I didn't have to be.

That was when we'd brought Snape into the knowing and had him help tone down my cravings enough that I would be able to drink form blood bags without the cravings be so unbearable. It wasn't ideal but I was dealing with it as much as I could.

My senses had been heighted too, I could tell what others were feeling and almost to the point of hearing what one was thinking. The only one's I'd managed to be able to hear in that way was Hermione and Ron. I had questioned both Snape and McGonagall and they could only come up with the simple conclusion that I was closer to them then anyone else. It made sense but I didn't think they would like me knowing what they were thinking. I didn't like that I was intruding on their personal life, but I couldn't help it.

They had been understanding at least.

We were currently sitting in the common room, no one had yet asked me what happened though I figured it was because Hermione had given them all a perfectly plausible excuse as to why I was in the infirmary. I didn't ask what it was, trusting her that she had it covered. Those who were a little more observant could tell that there was more to the story than what she had said.

I definitely had a much more appealing look now that I'd lost my glasses, and my taste in clothes had changed a little. I wasn't wearing the baggy clothes that I was so used to, having had Hermione help me out over the course of the summer. I now wore fitting trousers and my shirts were no longer wrinkled and unkempt. Though when I wanted to relax I would opt for sweats and t-shirts or some running pants from the muggle world. I still wore my sneakers though they weren't falling apart anymore. I thought it was about time to take a little more care in how I dressed. My hair was still a goner I managed to find a simple spell that made it look a little more managed (sex hair if you will) I wasn't changing for anyone but myself, I was no longer the boy who lived under the cupboard and received hand-me-downs from my fairly large cousin.

Most of these changes had happened over the summer, with the help of Hermione.

This summer had been an eye opener for me.

Ginny had wanted to get back together and I could tell that her family was open to the idea and that they were all holding their breathes for it to finally happen but I just didn't feel the same way about her anymore. She was much more of a sister than someone I wanted to be romantically involved with. She was a great girl, very pretty, but I could tell that my perspective on girls in general had shifted drastically.

I wouldn't have known that was interested in guys if I hadn't brought Malfoy he wand back, after the trials and testifying for both his mom and him. I felt the need to give it back to him.

He had been distracted and for a moment not his usual cold self.

His whole demeanor had changed, and for once I could actually stand to be around him without wanting to punch his stupid little smug smirk off his face. He had a bit of a thoughtful look on his face when I handed him his wand back, had said thank you, and then as if he had noticed what he said he had slipped his sneer back on his face and walked away from me.

Before I had time to really think about the encounter Hermione had ushered me out the door and we had gone straight to Australia, there I was able to contemplate why I had wanted to see Malfoy, why I had wanted to be in his presence.

I think I had always found him interesting in the earlier years, it didn't help that I had been slightly obsessed with him and finding out what he was doing in the Room of Requirements our sixth year. I wasn't aware that I had developed a slight crush on him. I had been shocked and clearly unsettled by the idea that when I had returned from site seeing in Australia after Hermione restored her parents memory that, that night I confided in Hermione, that I was viewing someone I once considered a sworn enemy as a potential love interest. She had known instantly, and had asked me if I was gay. I had been unsure at the time, but since then I've had time to come to terms with the idea that I could fancy blokes more than girls. I was worried that she would tell Ron before I was ready to finally come out to him but she had kept it quiet.

I had spoken to Ginny before anyone else, telling her that I didn't view her as a romantic interest anymore but that I still loved her, just more as a sister. She had been fairly calm about that and I had been grateful that the Weasley temper hadn't flared out and made a scene. She was actually hoping that I may not want to get back together because although she still loved me she wasn't sure it was the same anymore, and that she was interested in someone else. She wasn't going to say who, not until she knew for sure. We had hugged and that was it. We were just friends.

That night I came out to the rest of the Weasley clan Arthur had been the one to break the awkwardness and welcome me into his arms. That thawed Molly's initial shock and hug me as well, soon I was swarmed into a great huge hug by everyone who had gathered there for our return home. Remus, Sirius, George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Bill and Fleur and their little one. Ron was the last one to give me a proper hug, and that was later that night when it was just Hermione, him and I.

I wasn't completely stunned but I was grateful for his support. Even if it meant I wouldn't be joining the family in marriage. Though we would always be brothers at heart. Hermione was crying of course, the over emotional girl that she was.

"Harry are you still with us?" Someone says breaking me away from my inner thoughts.

"What?" I ask looking up from the fire, that was slowly dying.

"I asked how you were feeling?" Hermione says with a slight frown, lips pursed in a similar fashion to McGonagall's.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking about this summer." I say and at the mention of summer her faces forms into one of understanding.

"I see. Well it's getting late and you have a lot of homework to catch up on. Even if you did save the world I'm not sure either of the teachers will give you a pass for much longer." She's back to being the bossy mother hen and I smirk.

"Yes mom." I roll my eyes and get up off the couch.

Surprisingly I didn't have that much homework, I had found that most of what I was taking this year was easy work. I could remember every detail that had been said in classes the previous years, and it was mostly a review of what we had gone over in our sixth year. We weren't touching seventh year stuff until after winter holidays.

I could understand why the teachers had done that. Making sure that we could catch up to speed. I was entirely grateful, but I found that even with that I was able to zoom through the homework I was given.

"I'm almost done with it though, I need to get out and stretch my legs." I tell her and she frowns.

"How is that possible? You had so much to catch up on." She's definitely confused and I explain to her about how I've managed to remember everything we've ever gone over, and it's probably because of my Velaire blood.

"That's bloody brilliant, maybe you won't even need to finish school then!" Ron says excitedly, but Mione shoots him a look that makes his smile drop.

"He will do no such thing. We need to stay here and we're only doing the reviewing part, we haven't even touched our seventh year studies." She's now lecturing Ron on why it's important that we stay and although I love her she can be kind of annoying, so I make my hasty retreat to the boys dormitories before she can start lecturing me too.

Inside the room I make sure no one is around before I close the door and lock it with a charm and put a silencing spell around the whole room. I take of my t-shirt and stand in front of the mirror, admiring my newly formed body.

My body was still the same for the most part, if not more defined with muscles. It was still the seekers body, lean and not at all bulky. My muscles were just defined in all the right areas, and my v-line was a little more prominent. All in all I was still the same, except for the wings in the back and the height difference. I could look like one of those models on a magazine if I was judging myself.

I was happy that I wasn't so bulky. I found those type of guys a little off putting and a tad scary, but now I suppose I was probably one of those who could be considered scary.

A creature of the night in a school full of food. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

The thought of food made my stomach turn a little and I realized that I had not only missed lunch but dinner as well.

With food in mind I decided to head out, not before putting my t-shirt back on and grabbing one of my leather jackets before heading out the door. I round the corner and step back into the common room, Hermione and Ron were still talking, though it was lower so no one could hear. I smirked, their topic of discussion was definitely not one to be heard.

"Oh to be young and in love." I say loud enough for them to here and I watch as they both part and blush profusely.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims and I smirk.

"Hermione."

"How much of that did you hear?" She's still blushing and if I wasn't hungry I'd tease her, but I don't.

"Enough, I'm heading down to the kitchens and then the dungeons. Care to join or are you two heading to the Room of Requirements?" I couldn't help but tease them a little bit.

"We'll join you." Ron says, "Only for a little bit." He adds and looks down at Hermione. I smirk again and walk towards the common room door. It opens and I step out.

I have to wait a little bit before both Ron and Hermione step out, hand in hand.

"Shall we?" I say waving in front of me. We fall in step and soon we're at the entrance to the kitchens.

"Ah, Master Harry Potter, what can Twinky get you?" Twinky a house elf says by way of greetings.

"What do you guys want?" I ask looking back at my friends.

"How about we just have a plate full of sandwiches, and some butterbeer Twinky?" Hermione says, "Please." She adds momentarily forgetting her manners, obviously distracted by whatever Ron had said.

Once we have our food and butterbeer in front of us the house elves that were around disappear, probably giving them some semblance of privacy.

"So Harry have you figured out what you're going to do about your little crush?" Hermione asks out of the blue and I'm now the one blushing.

"What crush?" Ron asks and I think Hermione forgot that even though I'd told her that I had a slight crush on Malfoy I hadn't had the nerve to tell Ron yet. I knew he'd freak.

"Ron, have an open mind alight," I say trying to make sure that he wont freak out, "I may have discovered that I harbor a slight crush on Malfoy." I wince already ready for the onslaught of yelling, but after a few moments there isn't any sort of tension rising in the room and I look up. He's smirking.

"About damn time you figured it out mate." Was all he said, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're not mad?" I ask momentarily stumped.

"Nope. I already knew, you should have known too but I guess when you're not sure of your sexual preference, why would you know that you liked him, right?" Ron says around a mouth full of food. Hermione scolds him and he blushes.

"Well then to answer your question Mione I have no idea. I have yet to see him this year, what with being in the infirmary for almost a month."

"Right." Was all she said. I frown but before I can ask further for her choice of conversation I feel a sudden shift in the room and I turn to look at the door to the kitchens. Someone is coming down here.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione looks worriedly between the door and me, I put a finger up to signal her stay quiet.

"There's someone coming, we need to hide." I whisper and slowly we move around and find hiding spots.

"I just don't understand why you seem to think he hasn't returned to Hogwarts, Weasley and Granger are both here," A silky smooth voice drifts into the kitchens. I tense, knowing full well who's voice that belongs to.

"Oh I don't know Draco, he hasn't been around, I didn't even see him on the train or even get off the train. Maybe he went back to his muggle relatives are something." A very annoyingly high pitched voice that belongs to Pansy says and I grit my teeth at the mention of my relatives. I wouldn't dare return to them, even if we left on semi-normal terms.

"But why would those two return without Him?" Draco seems a little put off if I'm listening right and I feel a sudden trickle of hope.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Furthermore why do you care?" Pansy is obviously annoyed.

"I don't care, I just want to know why he isn't here." There was a hint of confusion and maybe sadness in his voice but I wasn't sure. I'm just now getting used to being able to feel what the other is, and I haven't caught on to how certain emotions feel.

"Well just shut up about him already. I know the war is over but do you honestly think that Boy Wonder would consider giving you a second chance at friendship?" Pansy seems to be a little less annoyed now.

"No, yes, I don't know. I certainly can't ask him now. He isn't at the school." Draco is definitely put off by this and I feel my heart beat quicken. He wants to be friends, even after that awkward encounter at the ministry.

"Right, well can we just get what he came here for and head back to the common room. Everyone will be waiting for food." After that Draco and Pansy don't speak again and it's another ten minutes before they're gone for good before we leave our hiding spots.

Hermione has an odd look on her face and Ron is thoughtful.

"Looks like there might be hope for the two of you after all." He says and smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry_

After a little while we finished up with the kitchens and left. Hermione and Ron had gone to the Room and Requirements, though when they did that I'm not sure. I was still reeling from the conversation we had overheard with Malfoy and Parkinson that I hadn't really noticed I was already down in the dungeons. I was there to get the rest of my dinner, Snape had insisted that we keep the blood bags in his chambers, because it was cool and there really was no need to alert anyone else about my inheritance. The teachers and I had all bit agreed and so I was to come down to the dungeons whenever I felt I was hungry enough to need blood. I hadn't had any in while and I think Snape was a little worried because when I knocked on the door he didn't hold his usually annoyance at being woken up so late.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up Severus," I say as I step inside.

"No need to apologize, I was beginning to wonder when you would make a trip down here. Had you not shown up tonight I would've gone and found you in the morning. How are you?" He asks looking at me and taking in my slight hunch. His usual drawl of annoyance isn't anywhere to be found.

"I'm alright Sev, I just have a lot on my mind." He frowns and instead of explaining further I walk into his chambers and go to the mini fridge in his small kitchen and grab two blood bags and then sit down.

"Two tonight?" Severus observes, though it's almost a question. I nod.

"I'm oddly hungry tonight. Maybe it's because I haven't had any in a couple of days. I was feeling a little drained. Hopefully this will help." I explain. He nods. He's still a little skeptical, and I don't blame him.

We'd managed to put our differences aside since the war, since I learned the truth about him and my mother and why he had hated me from the beginning, yet had always managed to watch out for me. I felt I owed it to him to let our differences go, and since then we've become friends of sorts.

"Your godson seems to think I'm not in the school." I say after I finish the first blood bag. Snape raises his eyebrow in question and I explain how I know. I think he wants to scold me for missing lunch and dinner and using the kitchens but instead he says, "ah, I see."

And after a little while it's quiet except for the occasional slurp from the bag. Snape looks like he's in deep thought so I don't bother him.

After a while he breaks the silence, "I guess that makes sense, you went to the infirmary before school and classes officially started no one saw you enter the train or leave it. It makes sense, good thing today tomorrow is Monday. You'll be able to clear that up." Severus says in thought, and I nod.

"I'm nervous to be around everyone Sev, you don't know what it's been like. Even in the common room, I can feel every single persons emotions and it's draining. I don't know how I'll make it through tomorrow." I sag my shoulders in defeat.

Severus puts a hand on my shoulder in comfort and says, "You'll be okay, and if you're not you can always come down here and rest or if you feel the need to feed you know where the blood is." He squeezes my shoulder once and then lets go. I smile in gratitude.

"Thank you," I finish the last of the blood and toss it in the trash.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. I think I need to go, Hermione and Ron will worry if I don't. Thank you for the chat, I'll see you tomorrow!" I wave at him as I'm leaving his room.

Feeling content I walk slowly down the darkened hallways of the dungeon, my shoes barely making a sound against the cement. I liked the dungeons, it was quiet.

"Potter, what are you doing down here so late?" Someone said, I turn to where I think I heard the voice.

"I was visiting Snape." I say to the voice, it's familiar but I can't place it.

"Sure, and I'm not dead." I frown.

"Vince?"

"The one and only." He finally makes himself known, he's transparent and completely unnerved.

"No really we are friends, of sorts. It's a tad bit complicated." I try to explain but I'm caught stumbling over my words a bit, I never thought I'd see him again and that ache I felt on the train swims through me like a current of emotions. I think Vince can tell because he smiles softly.

"It's okay, I know. You tried to save us, and I just couldn't hold on any longer." Vince's' face is smile falters slightly and I think he wants to cry but because he's a ghost he can't.

"Well yeah I know, it still hurts. All you guys fought whether it was on the wrong side or not, lives were lost on my account. It hurts and I feel guilty." All these emotions come up and I'm momentarily frozen to the spot.

"You did your best in the worst situation. I don't blame you for my death. Know that okay." Vince says softly without any hint of animosity in his voice.

"Thanks Vince, I needed to hear that."

"Don't get used to it because you'll only hear it this once." And he's back. I roll my eyes.

"Why are you down here anyways?" I ask.

"I was in the common room, watching the small gathering, no one saw of course, I'm not sure why they didn't. I'm not even sure how you can see me. I'm usually not so noticeable." He's confused.

"I can see you because I'm not just a wizard." I explain, and before I can go further into detail but he disappears and I hear another set of footsteps.

"Who's there?" I call out, not sure that I want to know the answer.

"Who's asking?" The voice to the footsteps calls out, and I'm washed in the silky smooth voice that belongs to Draco Malfoy.

"Harry," I say, and my heart beat quickens awaiting his response

"Potter?" He's confused.

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"I thought you weren't at school." He says and his façade is slowly fading away. I don't think he realizes it but it does.

"I've been at school since the beginning." I can tell I've just confused him even more.

"Why haven't I seen you around then?" He takes a step closer and I take a step back, afraid that if he gets too close I may do something I will intentionally regret.

"I was sick, something happened on the way over and I they weren't sure what it was. So I was in a private room while they figured it out." I lie and I can tell that even though it seems like a far shot that he'll believe me, I think he does. Because his cold look creeps back into his features.

"Well good for you then, I'll be easy on you this one time but if I see you out past curfew I'll not only give you a detention but I'll also take away house points. Back to the Gryffindor common rooms." He's cold and calculated and it hurts just a little bit, I was dumb to believe that he might actually want to be friends this time around.

"Right well I'll see you in class then." I say and walk away. I don't turn around and if I had I would've noticed that he had watched me leave.

I woke up the next morning cocooned in my wings, odd I don't remember letting them loose. I also have a slight headache and my jaw aching. I wish these things would officially kick in so I wasn't always in some kind of pain, slight or not. It's always something with my body now. Sighing I open my eyes and look around, my curtain is still drown around my bed.

I sit up willing my wings to unwrap from my body. It takes a little bit of effort but I manage it.

I open my curtains when they're fully stored away, and groan. Everyone was already up and moving around meaning I was late. Usually I'm up before everyone else, why had I slept so long?

"Alright there Harry, you look a little tired. Late night?" Seamus says smirking, I give him the finger.

"Very funny Seamus, no not a long night just not sleeping well." I explain rubbing my eyes to follow the lie, how could I tell him that I was dreading being around more than I could handle.

"Sure Harry," Seamus walks out the door. I sigh and heave myself up off my bed. I still have to shower, and if I spend anymore time in our room I may not. Although we were still considered Gryffindor's, McGonagall had decided that we were to share a room of two instead of a full room of boys, thinking we might like the privacy a little more. She had almost given me my own room because of my predicament but I had decided against it, people would talk and I wasn't ready to let anyone in on my secret. So Seamus and I were paired, Ron hadn't liked it but instead of making a fuss he let it slide. He was paired a room with Dean so it all kind of worked out.

We were still in the Gryffindor tower, there had just been rooms added, they were spacious, and I think McGonagall had outdone her self a little bit. The rooms were bigger than that of the dormitories, and we had our own separate closet. Beds were still the same, comfortable and easy to fall asleep in.

Gathering my clothes I head down to the showers and take a couple minutes to make sure everything is washed.

I put on a pair of black trousers, making sure they are snug but not uncomfortable, and a plain white t-shirt followed by the Gryffindor tie, and then my cloak.

I check myself over in the mirror and do the spell to make my hair semi-presentable and then I leave the bathrooms.

"Harry are you ready yet?" Hermione says from the common room, knowing full well that I can hear her. Instead of answering I grab my shoulder bag and head down again.

"Yeah all set to go, ready to turn in my homework for every class." I don't stop beside them and instead walk to the door and it swings open. I'm nervous and I don't want them to see how nervous I actually am, until we're down in the great hall. I haven't had breakfast down there since I got to Hogwarts and I surprisingly I miss it. It's not home if I haven't walked into the great hall. I was disappointed to miss the welcome back feast.

The walk down was in reasonable silence, until we reached the doors.

My hands shook slightly when I went to grab the handle and before I could open them Malfoys voice carried down a couple of hallways down.

"I'm telling you I saw him, he was in the dungeons talking to someone. I couldn't tell who it was because when I reached him there wasn't anyone around. If I didn't know any better would say that it was Vince, but no one has seen him or his ghost at all." Malfoy says in exasperation.

"Sure Draco I don't believe you. Why would Potter be down in the dungeons in the first place let alone talking to Vincent? He died that night, you saw it for yourself." Pansy is again irritated or maybe annoyed I can't tell, but the fact that I am the topic of their discussion again doesn't make any sense, Malfoy had seemed incredibly cold and distance last night. I could help but feel that little flicker of hope burst into my chest.

"Harry?' Hermione is grabbing my hand and holding it close and the touch breaks me from concentration. I haven't had anyone touch me since I changed. It was a weird feeling, I could feel all of her worry and anxiousness in one touch, but there was also something else, love? I don't know, I couldn't place it, but it was warm and inviting.

"Malfoy and Pansy and I think Blaise are walking this way." I explain, and before I can say anything more the three of them turn the corner and shock is the first expression I see and feel.

"You weren't kidding Draco," Blaise finally speaks up. I tense just a little bit.

"Right."

"Well what are you three doing standing by the damn door, I'd like to eat before I wither away out here." Malfoy is exasperated and I think it's part of his façade because his eyes are alight with curiosity and maybe satisfaction.

"Whatever Malfoy," I suppress the instant guilt in my gut when I see his eyes slip into the cold glare I've been on the receiving end since the beginning of our rivalry. I open the door and the great hall goes silent. Everyone's eyes are locked on the six of us and I can feel the power in the hall, it's almost too much and I stumble back into someone. I don't know who, but instead of them complaining they just left their hand on the small of my back until I manage to gather my equilibrium again and I walk inside and head to the Gryffindor table.

The touch had gentle and not unkind. So I'm assuming it was Ron or maybe Hermione, but I don't think it could've been her the touch was different to when she held my hand.

My stomach is turning and my head feels like it'll split in two if I don't at least get a little bit of food in me. I may pass out.

Slowly the great hall starts to get loud again, the disturbance of finally seeing me out and about forgotten for the moment.

"What was that about at the door?" Ron asks quietly and I shrug. I really didn't want to worry them, not so early in the morning. Plus we had double potions next and two hours with the Slytherin's wasn't something I was looking forward to. Especially with how odd Malfoy was acting towards me.

I mean one minute he's nice and kind of intrigued and maybe wants to talk about something but instead he falls into the cold Slytherin that he is. I was so confused.

"Nothing Ron, I'm fine." I mumble around food.

I continue eating and even though they're talking lowly I can still hear them, they're concerned and maybe I don't blame them. I haven't been acting myself, keeping my thoughts to myself more so than usual but the thing is I don't feel like myself anymore, and it has nothing to do with becoming a Velaire. I still feel that deep ache in the bottom of my gut, like I'm searching for something more and I haven't been able to find it. It's confusing and a tad bit annoying because I want this ache to disappear.

I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath every time I have a nightmare about he war. I know it's over but I can't help but hear the screams and see the tears of everyone that had lost someone from their families. It had all been because of me. I feel like I wasn't fast enough, that I had gone into the forest too late and maybe if I'd gone in sooner there wouldn't have been so many lives lost. It hurts to know that it was all because of me.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon," Hermione says and I nod mutely.

We leave, and I notice that I didn't eat as much as I had expected. I'll end up paying for that later, I just know it.

"Potter," Malfoy says as we by them. I roll my eyes, not in the mood to banter.

"What cat got your tongue?" He's goading me and I know I shouldn't but I do it anyways.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy I'm not in the fucking mood for your shit?" I'm seething and I can't remember a time where I've been this angry. In the heat of the moment I forget that when I get angry my teeth extend. I don't think he's seen them because I instantly close my mouth.

"Woah, easy there Potter no need to be angry." He's smirking the evil prick, and before I can really rationalize my fist connects to his jaw and he's sent sprawling onto the ground.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy what pray tell seems to be the problem?" Snape is Glaring at not only his Godson but me as well, I wince. I hate that glare. Even after everything, I had asked if he could treat me the same way in public so that no one really knew, but it still kind of stung even if he didn't mean it.

"The bloody oaf fucking punched me!" Malfoy is angry, good.

"Detention!" Snape snaps out and then he gives me a knowing look before turning around, cape billowing behind him, and walks into his classroom. Great, this class is going to be tremendous.

"Thanks a whole lot Potter." He says to be rubbing his jaw, and to Ron he says, "You need to mind him, keep your boyfriend on a better leash Weasley." And saunters into the classroom.

Ron and Hermione have sympathetic looks but I ignore them and head into the classroom. Taking a seat at the back of the room to avoid further punishment from Snape because I now put him in a bad mood.

"The potion you will be brewing is on the board, pair up and get going. You have two hours to complete and one of you has to drink it." Snape drawls, I look to Hermione or Ron but they're already paired up and Neville (how he got into advanced potions is beyond me) is paired with Dean -Seamus hadn't passed- and everyone else was paired up. I look over towards the Slytherin's and notice that the only one who isn't paired with anyone is Blaise Zabini. We lock eyes and he nods, and instead of me going over there he walks over to my table and sits down.

"Looks like we're partners Potter, do tell me what my dear friend Draco did to piss you off so I can avoid getting hit with a punch that your packing." He's all light with humor and I relax a bit, Blaise is surprisingly easy to get along with and I find that towards the end of class I hadn't been forced to make light conversation with the Slytherin, it had been easy and intriguing.

My worrying about being around too many people slipped further from my mind.

Snape had called the class to attention ten minutes until it was over, telling us to pour our potions into a tiny vial and if it was the right color we were to drink it. If it wasn't we were to hand him the vial and he would grade it form there.

When he reached Blaise's and I's table he was a tad shocked at how well we had gotten along.

"Looks like Blaise here is a good partner to keep around Mr. Potter, you did well, might I suggest that you keep this arrangement." His Right eyebrow was raised as a challenge and instead of answering back Blaise beats me too it.

"Of course Professor." He's smirking when he turns to look at me and that dark feeling in the pit of my stomach dissolves slightly. I frown but quickly recover and smile back.

"Your potion seems to be the proper color, choose which of the two drinks it. Potter see me after we are done here." Snape passes a knowing look and I nod slightly and turn back to Blaise. He was watching our silent conversation with a raised eyebrow and I find myself wanting to explain to him what it was about, but I don't.

"Do you want to drink it?" I ask holding the tiny vial. Blaise looks at him questioningly for a moment before shrugging.

"I wouldn't be in Slytherin is I said no." And with a wink he tips the vial back and down it goes. He shudders and then nothing.

"Well how do you feel?" I ask curiously.

"My headache is gone." He says an I frown. Snape had us brew a headache potion? It wasn't the same as the one I take, I knew that by the color. I'll have to ask him exactly what type of potion we brewed today after class.

"Oh, that's a good thing then." I'm smiling at him when I feel watchful eyes on the two of us, I turn my head slightly to the left and just barely notice Malfoy's head whip back to pansy, as if he was watching the two of us. Hm, that was odd.

"Why haven't we spoken before?" Blaise asks and I'm momentarily stumped for an answer.

"We were on different sides of the war, and you were almost always around Malfoy, and you're a Slytherin." I smirk at the last comment as does he.

"Fair enough, but I would like to be friends, at the very least. You're easy to get along with, and the war is over. There are no sides and besides I deflected to the light when I realized that Voldemort was batshit crazy." He lets out a laugh and soon I'm following.

The bell rings ending class and soon Blaise is back with Malfoy and Pansy. Hermione and Ron join me for a second and I explain to them that I'll see them down at Hagird's for Care of Magical Creatures as soon as I'm done with Snape. They know we're friends though they're slightly wary of him still.

"Don't be long Harry." Hermione and Ron say and walk out the door.

I turn and look at Severus, he's got a blank expression on his face and I'm waiting for the onslaught of words but they never come.

"I'm sorry for punching Malfoy, he just got under my skin and he was asking for it. I let my emotions get the better of me. I am still considers and young blood when it comes to being a Velaire, I know I am wrong in this sense but I just couldn't-" Sev interrupts me

"You not only slipped up, but your anger almost showed everyone what you are. Your teeth were visible and you were vibrating. Harry your wrings were nearly erupting from your back, had I not stepped in you would've let everyone in on your secret. Someone would have blabbed to the ministry and they would have taken you in for interrogation. You're a rare creature among students, let alone a half vampire. Do you honestly think they wouldn't lock you up?" Severus's voice is laced with anxiety and I feel guilt wash over me.

"I'm sorry, I know. I shouldn't have let him get to me, it will not happen again." I hang my head and I think Severus want's to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder like he did the night before but he's still too angry.

"Are you hungry? You only have a couple of more minutes before your next class starts." He switch's the conversation and go to grab a blood bag, I'm grateful that he does.

"Thanks," I grab the bag and instantly start drinking, not realizing that this is what I had actually been wanting instead of human food.

"Better?" He asks after I finish.

I nod. "Much, thanks again. I better get down to Hagrid's before people question where I am. I'll see you tonight, we'll talk more." I'm quick to leave so he doesn't question me further and when I'm out of the classroom and in the hallway I barely recognize that Blaise was leaning against the wall, he had a thoughtful look on his face but when he noticed me he smiled brightly.

"Ready for Care of Magical Creatures?" He asks falling into step beside me, I'm shocked and slightly taken aback that he had waited for me.

"Why did you wait for me? I'm making you late." I voice out my thoughts and just shrugs.

"Draco was being too intrusive as to what we talked about and Pansy was being a bitch, I didn't want to deal with it. So I thought, why not walk with Harry, and here I am." He's smirking now and I shove him slightly.

"Will it be worth it if you're late though?" I didn't want to be the reason that he was late.

"Yeah, definitely!" He says grinning from ear to ear.

"Great, then lets go."

We talk about small things, things you would normally talk about if you were just getting to know someone, and I found that I was completely at ease around Blaise, even if this was the first time we had an actual conversation instead of jibes. Though we did do that, it was friendlier than before.

Blaise was also very attractive and he walked with his head held high. He was oozing confidence and being next to him made me slightly unnerved, I wasn't sure what it was about him but when we locked eyes I could feel a slight flicker of something in my chest and my heart would quicken a tad.

His tanned skin, and sharp facial features were something to admire that's for sure. He had a butterscotch tint to his eyes and when they were looking at me they were radiant and alight with humor, I wondered if he had always been this attractive or if I was just now noticing because I was now at ease with my sexual preferences. I wasn't sure what Blaise was but if I didn't know any better I'd say he was at least trying to flirt with me, subtlety but it was there.

The class was already gathered around looking at something when we showed up and the first person to notice the two of us together was Malfoy, and he was glaring, not at me but at Blaise. Blaise gave him a cheeky smile and waved. I wanted to laugh at how outrageous Malfoy looked, as though he was slightly jealous of the new found friendship I had with Blaise.

"Right there ya are lads," Hagrid said and then continued on with whatever he had been explaining.

All throughout class Blaise hung by my side, even when Ron and Hermione joined the to of us. He was instantly welcomed in by them and even struck a conversation with Ron about wizards chess, saying that he wasn't that great but he would try a game with Ron. Ron was happy to have someone else to play with other than Hermione and I. We both rolled our eyes at that.

The rest of the day was surprisingly easy going, I didn't worry too much about being around other students as much as I had been the night before, though I think having drank one of the blood bags after potions helped, it was mainly because I was never in close proximity to the other students, apart form Blaise, Hermione and Ron.

Dinner wasn't anything special.

Malfoy on the other hand wouldn't stop staring and when we would lock eyes he would glare and turn back to whatever someone said. That had happened twice now and I was beginning to get irritated again. What was with him?

"So there's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up," I glance up at Hermione and I think I already know where this conversation is going. I wait for the question she seems to be holding back. "Are you going to ask Blaise?" there is it.

"I don't know Hermione," I sigh, unsure of how to go about this new found friendship with the Slytherin.

"I think you should." She says lips pursed in a thin line.

"Why?"

"Because it'll give you someone else to talk to," and I think she means it in a different way but I understand where she's going with this.

"You want it to be just you and Ron don't you?" I feel hurt when I notice her face fall in defeat.

"We haven't been on a proper date yet and he and I were talking about going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, but we didn't want it to be weird and since you and Blaise are now friends I thought you could invite him so it's not so awkward for you." She lets out a huff as she had said that on one breath.

"You have a point, but I don't know Hermione. I don't know if he would go, he may have plans with Malfoy and Pansy.

"Won't know until you ask him." She's smug about this, I can tell. I roll my eyes.

"Fine if it'll make you shut up about I'll ask him.

"Great, then it settled!" She's happy again and Ron gives me a slight roll of his eyes, always the leader she is.

"You guys really don't mind if Blaise agrees?" I ask a few minutes later slightly nervous about asking him.

"Nope," Both say in unison.

"Okay."

A few minutes later we leave the great hall and part with them at the stairs, heading instead to the dungeons.

"Harry what are you doing down here?" Blaise's voice wafts down the hallway and I turn, he's got a curious expression on his face.

"I need to speak with Snape," I'm unsure of a reason to come up with until I remember that we have detention, "About my detention with Malfoy." I finish. He's still curious but I think he believes me.

"Oh, okay. Hey listen there's a trip into Hogsmeade coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me…" there's a pause and I don't think he's going to finish until he says, "as a date." I feel the waves of tension and uneasiness slipping from his body.

"Blaise…" I don't know how to answer because although I like him, I don't know if I like him like that not with Malfoy acting the way he is, but instead of saying no I say, "Yes of course, I'd like that." He hugs me suddenly, and I brace myself for the onslaught of feelings and the magic that comes with the touch but I recognize it, it's the same touch I felt this morning. He was the one who had lent the comforting hand on the small of my back.


End file.
